Breakfast in Bed
by Dai Otenba
Summary: Expect the unexpected, and never give up hope. Unless it's some really weird kink that involves something like mangos and a garden hose. In that case, just give up. [Oneshot] [ZoSan]


Title: Breakfast in Bed

Author: Dai Otenba

Disclaimer: One Piece and it's characters belong to Oda Eiichiro, not me. I'm just borrowing them for my sick and twisted fangirlish needs.

Pairing: Zoro x Sanji

Rating: M

Summary: Expect the unexpected, and never give up hope. Unless it's some really weird kink that involves something like mangos and a garden hose. In that case, just give up.

Author Notes: Only my second (third including another that is an in-progress work) ZoSan drabble and i'm already hitting the M rating. This fandom is corrupting my writing style. xD;

--

It had just been an idea. That was the best he could define it as.

Zoro would have preferred for that idea to remain an idea for only a week (saying a few days or even hours would have been pushing it).

Unfortunately, it seemed that idea would remain an idea. It was just too implausible. Impossible. Ridiculous. Insane in fact.

Which was why he refused to give it up.

When Zoro had told the annoying cook of his re-occurring idea, he had that same fact of implausibility kicked into his head. He was then forced to adorn a bandage wrap around his head to further remind him of this implausibility. And the gigantic, painful bruise.

That implausibility was also reinforced when his dinner that night just so happened to look like a heap of coal.

'I've been busy all day. I must have been too tired to notice." Sanji had replied with a shrug.

He also must have been 'too tired' to serve him a replacement, because when he asked for one he noticed there was in fact nothing left.

Well, that had actually been Luffy's fault but at that moment he was still focused on his idea and the stupid cook denying him any type of outlet for his idea.

So what with so much denial and constant slaps on the wrist (though they were more like blows to the face), it came quite a shock to Zoro when one morning he found himself unable to get up from his hammock and start on his daily morning training.

Not just because he was hungry as hell due to once again being denied an un-burnt dinner, but because there was a heavy weight atop his chest.

"What the hell are you-" His drowsy words of confusion were abruptly halted when a pair of lips met his own.

The kiss was deep, hard, and oddly sweet. Like honey. He could swear there was also a hint of cinnamon with the typical accompanying taste of cigarettes. It was so addicting that once Sanji pulled away Zoro found himself leaning in towards the cook's retreating face, swiping his tongue along his upper lip to get more of the unique flavor. However, where he thought the taste would stop at the edges of his lips, it actually continued further. His cheeks, chin, tip of his nose, even his forehead. Everything tasted sweet. Dipping his head down into the crook of the blond's neck, he swiped his tongue across the expanse and even took a quick nibble here and there, feeling the other shudder lightly.

"Is this what you had in mind?" Sanji's voice echoed into his ear softly. Zoro hesitantly pulled away from the bare shoulder he was lapping away at contentedly and quickly met the other's eyes.

"Actually, it's that and a hell of a lot more."

Sanji would have laughed at the swordsman's response if it wasn't for the fact that he was too busy biting back a moan as Zoro's hands ever-so pleasantly drifted across his sides and slid down his backside, stopping along the back of his upper thighs and rubbing up and down the clothed area, squeezing lightly from time to time. He wasn't able to hold it back in any longer though once Zoro's lips attached onto a pert nipple and tugged at it with his teeth, the tip of his tongue swiping over it as if in apology.

"Hey, why do you taste so sweet anyways?" Zoro mumbled out between licks and bites of the opposite nipple.

The cook barely managed a coherent, unwavering response. "Ah, shit. I'll... I'll tell you later. Hnn, just- ah! Just do me a favor and don't fucking stop."

Though he wasn't exactly well known for taking demands willingly, Zoro decided he'd let it slip this once.

--

When the moans and groans and aroma of sex became too much for the unfortunate extra inhabitants of the men's quarter's of the Going Merry, Luffy, Chopper and Usopp decided to seek refuge in the only other place they could thing of so early in the morning.

The galley.

Which had apparently been prepared for them, as a seemingly infinite stack of pancakes just so happened to be piled upon the dining table.

Much to their disappointment however, they seemed to have run out of syrup.

--


End file.
